1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates generally to compartments containing shelf units with gaskets arranged at openings or gaps between the shelf units and the compartment interiors for the purpose of controlling air flow at the shelf units. In particular, the description concerns such shelf units provided at the fresh food compartments of bottom-mount refrigerators.
2. Related Art
Compartments of various types can be provided with shelf units. These compartments can include, for example, refrigeration appliances such as bottom-mount refrigerators. The control of the flow of air within the compartments at the shelf units can be of importance.